pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliesha Williams
Aliesha Williams is a girl who goes to Candace's school. She is a very close friend of Candace, Stacy, Jenny, and Vanessa. Physical Appearance Aliesha is African-American. She has short wavy black hair. She usually wears a yellow tank-top under a periwinkle long sleeved shirt with a blue skirt and periwinkle shoes. Personality Aliesha is friendly to almost everyone except Albert and Irving. Her personality is similar to Stacy's, except she's a lot smarter. She tries not to act mean-spirited when she is annoyed. She can be sometimes shy at times. Relationships Vanessa Doofenshmirtz They have been friends since sixth grade. Even though they are different as night and day (Vanessa being a goth and Aliesha being cheerful), they get along very well. Candace Flynn Their relationship is similar to Candace's relationship with Stacy. Aliesha can get annoyed with Candace's "control freak" attitude sometimes. Aliesha reluctantly joined Candace's "busting group" just to be nice. Stacy Hirano Their relationship is similar to Stacy's relationship with Candace. They also act very similar to each other, except Aliesha's smarter. Jenny They are best friends. Their relationship is similar to Candace and Stacy's relationship. Phineas and Ferb They get along, but she doesn't really interact with them. She likes their inventions, and she doesn't understand why Candace wants to bust them. Irving Aliesha finds him extremely annoying. For unknown reasons, Irving hates her. Albert Aliesha finds him more annoying than Irving. They don't know each other that well, and don't really talk to each other. Dolcita Garcia-Shapiro Aliesha tries to be nice to Dolcita, but she finds her annoying because she is extremely bossy. She also does not like when Dolcita acts like she is the mother of all of the kids in Danville. Gallery Alisheamyange.png|Aliesha in my style: User:Angelina747 AlieshaID.JPG|Aliesha's ID for dA TpffanSecretSantaGift.JPG|Aliesha (on the far right) with Jenny, Marissa, Stacy, Candace, and Alex. Drawn by Isabella Fanatic (thanks!) Aliesha lunaii redone.png|Aliesha in Lunaii form Aliesha Williams.jpg|Aliesha's original concept Appearances *Who Wants to Win a Date With Juan (not my page) *Alex Moves to Danville (cameo) *Fanon Character Chat Room (not my page) *The Visit (cameo) *Team Busted *Fanon Character Mashupovie (not my page) *The fanon character chat room that is not at all related to the other 2 fanon character chat rooms (not my page) *Fanon Character Chatroom Cont. (not my page) Trivia *Aliesha is a self-insert of the creator, but not entirely. For example, Aliesha is more outgoing, the creator is kind of not. Aliesha doesn't wear glasses, the creator does. *Aliesha was created before the creator had even heard of the fanon wiki. *Her intelligence level falls between Baljeet and Stacy's. *She likes to draw, but she doesn't think she is very good at it. *She doesn't like dancing or singing, but she will dance if anyone else is dancing. *She likes to read. *Aliesha's favorite school subjects are English and Social Studies, and her most hated school subject is Math. Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Girls